1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device which controls vehicle speed so that the vehicle speed does not become upper-limit vehicle speed or higher, which is set based on a vehicle speed limit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system referred to as an ISA (Intelligent Speed Adaptation) has been known. The ISA is a system which is mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, recognizes a speed limit set for a road which constitutes a traveling route, and controls vehicle speed not to exceed the speed limit. One of conventional devices having such a system recognizes a speed limit indicated on a traffic sign or road surface sign (road mark) based on an image of a scene in front of a vehicle captured by a CCD camera, and controls a driving source of a vehicle so that vehicle speed becomes the speed limit or less when the vehicle speed exceeds the speed limit (refer to the Patent Document 1 (PTL1)).